Nowhere else
by mediaMental
Summary: A Lorelai and Luke moment one shot.My fist GG fic kinda dirty


Lorelai rolled over slowly grinning as she thought about the events of the night. She still found it utterly amazing how she and Luke could make each over react. She thought about just hours earlier and their love making. She remembered his low groaning as she had taken off his shirt and ran her finger nails down his muscular chest. That groan gave her goose bumps it wasn't the same groan that annoying customer received at the diner or the one she or Rory got when making a bizarre movie references, this groan was hers alone it came from deep within him and she knew it was fuelled by the desire and passion he had, had for her for so long. She thought about how he could make her giddy with just one look the look that told her he was having dirty thoughts about her that he couldn't wait to put into action. The way after he had given her one of these looks he got embarrassed and she would whisper into his ear that she too wanted to have her way with him to make him even more embarrassed. She thought about the way every time he was about to enter her he would look deep into her eyes put on a wide smile and tell her he loved her and kiss her passionately. This made her heart melt every time Luke, coffee Luke, her Luke was so kind and gentle behind closed doors but he was also rough and wild and so just what she wanted, needed and loved.

Luke pulled Lorelai closer knowing she too was thinking about their night together. He couldn't believe all the wonderful new things she could make him feel after a year of dating and 8 years of being friends. Luke thought about the way Lorelai could make him do anything with a single flick of her hair and hint of a smile. It amazed him that no matter how bad his day had been when he came home to her everything turned alright. That weather they were talking about the last town meeting or how well the Inn was going it was the most interesting conversation in the world because it was with her. Everything he did with her was new and exciting even if it had happened many times before with Lorelai you never knew what was going to happen and that was something Luke was being to enjoy more and more. Luke smiled as he thought about the way she could make him groan in such a simple yet complex way and how the way she gave him that cheeky seductive smile that could give him goose bumps and make him turned on all at once. Luke thought about how she was now his, he had always thought of her as his and she really had been his emotionally. He was the one she would come to talk to when she needed help or reassurance but now he had all of her and she had all of him. He loved both the emotional and physical relationship with her. Their physical relationship was unlike any he had ever had. It was different because each was trying to please the other which in turn pleased themselves. It had been different in both his other serious relationships there had always been a greed and selfishness in it that they were doing it for there own pleasure and not for the other person. His and Lorelai's was truly love making even when it did get dirty, before her entered her he would always look into her eyes and tell her he loved her. Luke finally had Lorelai and it still amazed him, he had her both mentally and physically. He had wanted her for so long and now he had her and one day she would have their children. Hell he thought after that, where did that come from I don't even like kids. It was then he realised the only reason he had never thought about children was because he had always wanted his children to be like Rory he had always wanted to have his children with her.

"What are you thinking about" Lorelai asked coming out of her own thoughts so she could talk to him.

"Us" he said making Lorelai smile at how good it still sounded "and kids" Luke added as a nervous after statement. Lorelai sat up looking at him her smile still on her face and an interested glint in her eye. "what".

"kids us, our kids" Luke said still feeling nervous but relaxing a little seeing the smile on her lips.

"our kids Luke, your kids, Luke Danes kids, you hate kids they have jammy hands, you have never wanted kids"

"yeah our kids, Luke and Lorelais kids, I was thinking about us and then about how I had you and that one day you would have our children. I guess I never thought about kids before because I always wanted my kids to be like Rory, like you. I guess I without really knowing, knew the only kids I wanted to have were with you."

"Wow" she said pulling him into her for a kiss to show she wasn't freaked out by this.

"I want to have your kids too Luke, oh they will be so cute" she said giggling and kissing Luke again.

Luke smiled and kissed Lorelai back hard wanting to show her how serious he was. "So we are going to try for kids in the future, do you want to practice how to make them now?" she said a bright glint in her eyes.

"Practice does make perfect" Luke said grinning back at her already giddy about the second love making session of the night.

He pulled her into him tight and began kissing her again while caressing her smooth cheek and rubbing his other hand up and down her bare arm. She responded quickly deepening the kiss and encouraging his hands to explore further south. She moved his hand to rest on her thigh were he obeyed her commands by rubbing over the smooth fabric of her silk summer night gown and then slowly moving his hands under it to touch her even softer skin. She too had moved further south and was now playing with the hair about his belly button and tracing circles on his lower back. They continued to kiss then Lorelai pulled away to moved her attention to his chest. She slowly ran her tongue in small circles around his nipples. She knew this drove him mad and she had been surprised the first time she did it just how aroused it had made him. It was working tonight to she could feel him slowly rising beneath her and musical groans emerging from his chest. Before she knew what had happened he had rolled them over wanting to have his turn of playing. He slowly removed her night shirt and she shivered and his fingers brushed her breast in the process. He too went to give attention to her nipples cupping her breast and running his tongue over the nipple ever few seconds. "Luke" she moaned edging him on he moved slowly back up to her mouth kissing her full on the lips and she took her chance to cup his arse and remove his boxes. As he entered her he looked deep into her eyes "I love you" he said and she smiled back showing him there was nowhere else she would rather be.


End file.
